


ask game answers + super short hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: 42: "My parents are coming over 10 minutes so please put some clothes on" with mattsun and kuroo please?





	1. Chapter 1

Matsukawa:  
You and your boyfriend had gotten caught in the rain on your walk home from school. Once you got to his house, he said “If you don’t change, you’re gonna get sick. Go dry off in the bathroom, there’s extra towels there.”

Even your undershirt and bra were soaked, so you were left in your panties after drying off. It was only after, of course, putting all the wet clothes in a pile that you realized that you had left your gym clothes at school,and didn’t have anything to wear.

You wrapped a towel around yourself and made your way to your boyfriend’s room. “Issei,” you said, opening the door.

He sat at his desk, swiveled around to see you. “Well, don’t you look lovely,” he said, eyes roaming the edges of the too small towel. “I didn’t want to do homework anyway.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “I don’t have anything to change into.”

He picked up his phone and looked at it. “While I’d love to take advantage of that, my parents will be home in ten minutes. I guess you’ll just have to wear some of my clothes.”

 

 

Kuroo:  
“There’s a surprise for you in your room” Kuroo had texted you on Valentine’s Day. You asked him if it was candy, but he didn’t reply. You guessed you’d just have to find out.

You opened your bedroom door to find your curtains closed, candles lit everywhere, flower petals on the bed, along with your boyfriend…. clad only in red boxers with a pink heart right over the crotch. You were definitely surprised, you gave him that.

You could feel your face flush, among with a pang in your lower abdomen. All that volleyball practice sure did pay off. You admired the expanse of muscle in front of you a moment before coming to your senses.

“Tetsu, my parents will be home in ten minutes, would you please put some clothes on,” you said.

He faceplanted after panicking and falling off the bed. The bruise lasted a couple weeks, but you’d never let him live it down.


	2. tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req: Hello~! I'm not sure if you're still doing the prompt thing, but if you are, can I request for "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” for Tsukki please? If not then I'm sorry for wasting your time and have a fabulous day :))

You had 5 or so dishes you could cook, pretty well. Other than that, you were a little hopeless, though you’d never admit it. You kept trying new things, just in case you’d grown magic coming powers, or found a recipe that was easy enough to add to your other 5 meals.

Tonight, you were trying a chicken stir fry, too surprise your boyfriend, Tsukkishima. It wasn’t going as badly as it could, you told yourself.

Truthfully, you were only cutting the vegetables, only chicken and onions and butter in the pan so far, and it was already smoking. Tsukkishima walked in, finding you in the kitchen, happily chopping vegetables, black smoke everywhere, contents of the pan on fire.

“Not again,” he muttered, lurching forward to put the lid on the pan, dousing the fire.

“Hey, that was cooking,” you said.

“No, ( ), that was burning,” Tsukkishima sighed. He took the knife you were using, set it down, and took you in his arms. “I love you, but please stop trying to cook. You’re awful at it and you’re going to burn the house down soon.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but realized that you had, indeed, set something on fire by accident. Again.

Tsukkishima tossed the now blackened chicken and onions, packaged up the vegetables, and ordered some pizza. It was pretty good.

After dinner, you were both curled up on the couch, watching tv. “I think I could have saved it,” you said. “It wasn’t that bad, right?”

Tsukkishima sighed. “( ), it was literally on fire.”

“I know,” you said dejectedly.

He kissed you on the forehead and said, “Just leave the cooking to me, alright?”


	3. title kink (ace/captain/etc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU TOO and those hcs were fantastic ajs but buy what about accidentally calling Asahi ace in bed? AND CAPTAIN/ACE FOR BOKUTO?! -bara boys anon (expect lots of asks from me òwó)
> 
> Anonymous said: okay but what if Asahi likes being called ace in bed and that turns him on so much and bokuto as well but don’t forget captain for him too like HOO hoy and bara daddy iwa hnnf! -bara boys anon~

bokuto would 100% get a burst of ‘hell yeah i’m the ace/captain’ and it will be incredible for you

i feel like asahi would be super embarrassed about it at first but then warm up to it big time and later you can use it in a certain tone of voice anywhere and he’s like, so uh, home time,, (then he starts getting a semi whenever anyone on the team calls him ace even later bye)

iwaizumi would be kinda iffy on the daddy thing at first, like i already take care of my entire team bro, then it starts to grow on him and he brings it back up like yeah okay yes do this


	4. daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY BUT LIKE ACCIDENTALLY CALLING IWA-CHAN DADDY WHILE THEYRE AT PRACTICE?! -bara boys~

he doesn’t even notice for a second, just goes ‘yeah princess?’ then stops dead and realizes

oikawa never lets him live it down. hanamakki falls over laughing. matsu stops dead and gets beaned in the face with a ball. fuck

OKAY BUT DADDY KINK USHIJIMA?! -bara boys~

have you seen this boy spike. do you want to keep your ass. holy hsit

i feel it though. he has that nurturing thing going. could you imagine the nicknames with that thuogh omfg ‘princess’ and ‘little one’ etc with a completely straight face anywhere. tendou fucking loses it. goshiki thinks he’s gone insane and goes to the nurse for a hearing check


	5. daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like daichi could easily fuck a s/o thats riding him by only lifting his hips up since all that power and muscles in his lower half by being a good receiver~ -bara boys~

i just. i think i’m gonna need a moment for this one.

 

*ahem*

imagine the noises he could draw out, by getting even deeper than they thought, hitting the best spots.

combine it with a toy (preferably a vibrator) and he’d have you coming in minutes


	6. walking in on you changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno boys accidentally walking in on their fem crush changing? xD

Yamaguchi would just freeze up, apologize profusely, and turn away or leave. He’d feel super bad about it, even if he only saw your midriff, and make sure he didn’t make you uncomfortable.

Tsukkishima would take a couple seconds before saying, ‘oh, you’re changing. I’ll be (wherever) if you need me.’

Hinata goes ‘gwuaaaaaaaaa’ before jumping and hitting his head, then bows to apologize and runs out of there as fast as he can.

Asahi would blush, so hard. He’d be a mass of pink and red. He’d grab his mouth, start apologizing, leaves immediately. Also feels bad about it and apologizes again later.

Noya stutters over asking if you wanted help

Daichi very confidently asks if you need help. I s2g.

Tanaka would try and play it off cool, apologize and walk out, but accidentally stares and walks into the door jam on the way out.

Kageyama - ‘dumbass! Why didn’t you lock the door!’, runs away. Suga makes him apologize later.

Sugawara ‘oh! you’re changing!’ kisses you on the cheek with a wink before leaving.


	7. eating out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> req: bokuto, kuroo, and oikawa headcanons for how they would eat out their gf?

Bokuto: relentless. wants you to feel as good as possible for as long as possible, revels in the power he has over you. will give you a ton of orgasms and still not stop. be prepared to be a quivering overstimuated mess.

Kuroo: a tease. will get you right up to the edge, stop. over and over again. once he does let you over, however, it’s mind blowing. likes to finger you and suck on your clit, teasing it between his teeth.

Oikawa: also a tease, but not as bad as Kuroo. how does he talk dirty with his mouth on you? i don’t know, but he manages. can curl his fingers in just the perfect way to make you come the hardest.


End file.
